Such a dispenser is previously known from, for example, SE B 8302508-0. In that case the separation of packages at the feeding out opening of the magazine is carried out by in separation means in the shape of gear wheels cooperation with means on the packages similar to teeth. Commonly, the dispenser is applied on the underside of an air craft, preferably an airplane, and has an elongated body shape with its longitudinal direction coinciding with the flight direction of the air craft. The elongated body is exposed to air streaming having a speed corresponding to the flight speed of the air craft. The feeding out opening of the magazine terminates the rear section of the dispenser. During a flight a wake is formed behind the feeding out opening. Immediately behind the dispenser, the wake has a sectional area of the same order of magnitude as the sectional area of the dispenser. The formation of this wake among other things, influences the separation time of the packages, that is the time required for the package located closest to feeding out opening to separate from the rest of the packages in the magazine and to leave the feeding out opening.